To Kill or Not to Kill
by sigma-kun
Summary: Sicarius Academy for Aspiring Assassins. Will our protagonists survive at this school or will they perish along the way? A/N: This is going to be a long story so expect it to be slow to start.
1. A Little Accident

**CAILE**

**0832 Hours July 20, 2020**

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" I muttered angrily to myself as I barreled down the sidewalk on my bike.

First day of school and I'm gonna be late all because I was up late watching videos online. It's not my fault though! Why would they have invented the internet if we weren't supposed to enjoy ourselves, right? Though I doubt anyone would accept that excuse.

I sped down the sidewalk, ringing my bell and screaming at people blocking my path. Stopping at a red light, I take the chance to calm down a little and catch my breath.

"Why the hell am I so worked up anyways?" I asked myself.

I give myself a little countdown as I fixate my gaze on the traffic lights, waiting for my turn to bolt. As soon as the light changes to the bright green that means go, I put the pedal to the metal and launch myself forward. Panting hard and avoiding random civilians, I make my way over to Sicarius Academy, the school that I will be attending for the next few years.

Oh, I probably should introduce myself a little. The name's Caile, pronounced like the letter "K" then "Lee". I'm your regular 16-year-old female, though I've been mistaken for a boy more times than I can count on my fingers. Well, I can't really say that I'm a _regular_ person… but that's beside the point. As you know, I'm late for my first day at the academy. This academy is for training as-

"HEY, IDIOT! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" I scream as I notice that I'm on a direct collision course with another person.

Of course, with just my luck, I lose control of the bike as soon as my message gets out and crash into the other person with a loud CRASH. The crash with the other person, I noticed he was a male as we collided, sent us both to the ground.

"What the hell…" I mutter as I shakily stand up and glare at the guy. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

As the guy pushed himself up, wincing, he looked at me with a blank expression and spoke in a monotone voice, "I don't think you noticed the real problem here."

I follow the male's pointing finger which was directed at my bike. Rather, what was left of it at least. The collision had thrown me off my bike which happened to slide onto the road where it was struck by an unsuspecting car. What used to be my bike was nothing more than a piece of scrap metal now.

If steam really did puff out of a person's head when they were angry, in that moment I probably would have given off enough to give lung cancer to everyone within a mile radius.

"You… You…" I turned towards the guy, shaking with rage. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE YOU IDIOT! THAT BIKE COST ME A MONTHS WORTH OF PAY! YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT! I ONLY TAKE CASH! PAY UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU DIED IN THE CRASH!"

Not being able to contain my fury, I blew up in the guy's face. He didn't react at all. He stood there, blank expression, which served to further my anger.

"AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING YOU LITTLE DUNCE!" I scream again, this time giving him a hard shove.

"Why should I pay for your bike when you're the one who hit me?" He said in a monotone voice, dusting off his uniform. "See you at the academy."

I stood there, dumbfounded, as he simply walked away. It took several minutes of standing in silence before I was able to register what he said.

_See you at the academy._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only then taking note that his uniform was the male counterpart of my Sicarius Academy uniform.

Glancing down at my watch, I notice that I'm already late for the first day. Screaming out vulgar words, I sprinted towards the school, not bothering to look back at the wreckage of my bike.

I'll make sure that insufferable idiot gives me my money!


	2. An Interesting Year

**AVEI**

**0700 Hours July 20, 2020**

_People say that we, as humans, need to interact with other humans in order to live. I, however, solemnly object. I've lived the majority of my life secluding myself from others, yet I am still here. Alive. Of course, others would say that this can't really be considered living. Sometimes, people who seem lonely or shy may not always be that way with their thoughts. I, for example, have some deep thoughts from time to time, but when it comes to speaking aloud… well, that's a whole other plateau. That's just the kind of person I am, I guess. Avei, the shy, deep thinker._

I let out a quiet sigh as I stuff the notebook and pencil that I had been writing in neatly in my bag and check my watch. Still being pretty early, I decide to go out for a walk. I have about an hour before the academy opens and nothing to do.

"Well, then. I guess I'll be heading out now…" I whisper as I close the door, looking back into the dark, lonely room. Saying goodbye was an unnecessary action since I live alone, but I did it anyways.

I stride down the sidewalk with my schoolbag in hand. My quiet breath forms visible clouds as it makes contact with the slightly chilly morning air. Picking up my pace a little, I head over to the one spot that I can always find peace. A small little overlook that has a nice view of the sun as it grows from over the horizon.

"It's so beautiful…" I say to myself, a smile growing on my face as the sun, ever so slowly, inches into view.

"It is isn't it?"

I nearly jumped over the railing, which happened to be a flimsy rope attached to several metal poles, when I heard the voice of another person beside me. It was hard to tell since it was still a little dark, but the voice beside me appeared to belong to a figure precariously leaning on the rope.

"Y-you… you shouldn't lean on…" I tried my best to warn him, but my words came out as stuttered nonsense.

He simply gave a little chuckle before standing up right and facing me. With nothing but a nod in reply, he began to walk off. I followed him with my eyes before deciding to tail him.

I walked several meters behind him, hiding myself as best I could behind poles and signs. Something about him seemed, for lack of a better word, odd. He eventually turned a corner, into an alleyway. Thinking it to be a trap, I slowly peak around the corner to find a dead end with no one there.

"What…" I was utterly stunned and slowly stepped into the alley.

There seemed to be no traces of a way anyone could have just vanished. There was no fire escape, the wall at the end of the alley was about 15 feet tall, and there were doors or windows either. I walked all the way to the end of the alley before noticing a piece of paper taped to the wall, a note.

_When you're tailing someone, do a better job of concealing your presence._

"He… noticed…?" I whispered to myself.

"Boo."

This time I really did jump, along with a loud shriek of pure terror. I quickly turned around and blindly smacked the person behind me.

"Ow!" The person said, before letting out a pained laugh. "I guess I deserved that one though. Ahaha…"

After looking at my assailant, I found it to be the male from before. As he stood back up, I took a step back and readied my bag in case I needed to strike him down with it.

"Hey, hey, I'm a friendly!" He said with a grin, putting his hands in the air. "The name's Nako. Yours?"

Instead of replying, I glare at him and take a few more steps back.

"Okay then." He said before pointing to himself. "See this? Sicarius Academy, same school you're going to."

I look down to his attire and notice that he was indeed wearing the Academy's uniform. I let out a slightly relieved sigh and lower the bag. One of the rules that Sicarius Academy has, it was explained in the pamphlet, was that no student of Sicarius Academy was to harm another unless in self-defense or if it is a sanctioned battle. That's because Sicarius Academy was an academy that trained as-

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another person kicked Nako in the ribs and sent him flying into the alley wall. Nako's body slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, more Sicarius students. I thought someone was being assaulted." Said the unknown assailant, another male also wearing a Sicarius uniform.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't form any words and ended up flapping my mouth open and closed without a sound. He gave me a quick nod before walking away, back to the sidewalk. After a few moments of immobilization, I remember the person who was with me that was now unconscious.

I run over to his, Nako's, side and tap him a few times on his cheek.

"H-hey… you okay…?" I whisper to him, well aware that he was definitely not okay.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and stared at me, "Am I dead? You _are_ an angel right?" He asked me in between painful groans.

I couldn't help but blush a little before helping him to his feet. It was not an easy task considering he wasn't able to support his own weight and I wasn't exactly the strongest, but he was on his feet soon enough.

"Avei…" I whispered softly, looking at the ground.

"What was that?" He asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

"My name… It's Avei." I repeated, looking at him. "How do you feel?"

"Well, Avei, I feel like I was just kicked into a wall." He replied with a smile, letting out a laugh.

After a few seconds of him laughing, I let myself crack a small smile as well before laughing a little myself. However, that laugh was cut short as I look at the time. _0813_. Has it really been an hour already?

"Ah…" I begin to say before shaking my head. "Um, I think we should be going now… So we won't be late…"

"Really? What time is it?" Nako asked, taking my wrist and looking at the watch himself. "Oh! We really should get going, Av- Why is your face red? You okay?"

When he grabbed my wrist, I couldn't help but blush a little. I quickly shook my arm from his grasp and looked down to hide my red face. Without waiting, I started to walk out of the alley way and towards the school.

"Ah, wait up!" Nako called, falling into step beside me. "Y'know what? I think this is going to be an interesting year. What do you think?"

I just nod my head as an answer, looking down as we walk.

_This will be an interesting year, huh? I hope so too…_


End file.
